MORTAL KOMBAT: FINAL KOMBAT
by NEMESIS
Summary: In the aftermath of the war against Shinnok, one of the Earth Warriors has turned traitor and the only way to stop him, is to trust an enemy who has no soul.......


Sup my fellow people??? Welcome to my fan fic!!! All characters belong to their respected owners, and bla bla bla, you get the Idea. Read on and OH YEAH (allmost forgot) : DROP ME SOME COMMENTS FOR HEAVENS SAKE!!! Okay, you may continue :)

  
  
  
  
  
  


MORTAL KOMBAT: FINAL KOMBAT

  
  


CHAPTER 1: The Truth

  
  


In the Netherrealm, Shinnok fumed. He was defeated AGAIN!!! Those humans had proved more resourceful than he had originally anticipated. There had to be a way to get out of this confounded prison, although it was no longer a matter of controlling the Earth Realm. Oh no...now it was a matter of revenge. 

  
  


"QUAN CHI!!!" Shinnok bellowed.

  
  


His Echo rang for a few seconds before a voice answered from the darkness.

  
  


"You summoned master?"

  
  


Shinnok turned his head, taking in the room. Quan Chi was nowhere in sight. He hated it when the sorcerer skulked in the shadows. It was this lack of discipline which always made Shinnok weary of Quan Chi.

  
  


"SHOW YOURSELF SORCER!!! Les I remove you from my grace." Shinnok screamed.

  
  


There was no movement. No nothing. Where the Hell was he???

  
  


"My apologies sire. I was merely...tending...to my wounds." Quan Chi stepped forth from a dark corner. He was bandaged in a couple of places. Blood stained his uniform. Shinnok was not yet sure of the details, but he had heard that the ninja's Scorpion and Sub-Zero had played a part in his current appearence. 

  
  


" What is my troop's current standing?" Asked Shinnok

  
  


After a brief moment of hesitation, Quan Chi finally spoke up.

  
  


" Well if you must know the truth my lord: It no longer concerns you." A smile was forming on the sorcerer's lips. For some reason it chilled Shinnok to his very core, But he dare not show it.

  
  


"What are you talking about sorcerer? I was informed that they were MY army and I would very well like to know why I am no longer "conerned." 

  
  


Quan Chi Smiled before he replied, "Your army, as well as your mockery of a kingdom...is MINE!!!"

  
  


Quan Chi pulled an Amulet from his pocket (Yes the one from MK:M and MK4). "This belongs to you...or should I say...ME!!!" 

  
  


"But...I have the amulet here...on my staff!!!" Shinnok stamered.

  
  


Quan Chi merely smiled. "It's a duplicate you fool!!! You don't think that I'd hand the most powerful object in the REALMS over to you??? Of course not!!! Now...your job is done. I relieve you of your services!!!"

  
  


Shinnok was scared now. "Job...," he stammered, "How did I fit into whatever scheme you concocted??? What was my purpose???"

  
  


Quan Chi sneered. "Sadly for you, you'll never know." 

  
  


And with that, Quan Chi held the amulet high over his head and laughed as an errie green light crept over Shinnok. The light filled every pore of his body, every ounce of his dark soul, until finally he was consumed by it. And then he imploded. Quan Chi removed his bandages (he was never really hurt) and sat upon Shinnoks throne.

  
  


Quan Chi smiled. "Now...on to phase two..."

  
  
  
  


Chapter 2: Sub-Zero

  
  


He had been through hell, But it was over. He had fought his inner demons, but it was over. He had avenged his brother, saved his friend smoke and competed in three Mortal Kombat Tournaments...It was all over. Yet, the Lin Kuei Ninja Sub-Zero still had a lot more to do. While The other Earth Warriors celeberated with their new "Protecter Of The Realm Of Earth," Fujin, He had quietly crept back into the shadows and once again disappeared. He had made his way to China, back to the ruins of the Lin Kuei's former headquarters. He Figured that was the place to start his search for his still missing older brother (also called Sub-Zero). 

  
  


When he had arrived at the Lin Kuei's headquarters, it was in ruins. He knew that it was no longer inhabited by the Lin Kuei since the clan was dead. No one had survived the attack made by Shao Khan at the beginning of the third Mortal Kombat Tournament. Sub-Zero quietly slipped inside the ruined HQ. He sneaked down the halls (just in case anybody WAS still around, he didn't want to attract attention. After all...he was a ninja). He had been here after the third tournament, searching for something, what, he did not know. He had just been drawn there. He had made his way to his brothers quarters which was where he had found his brothers "Ice wand". There had been many things that had intrigued him in his brothers quarters but the wand had called out to him. No sooner had he picked it up when he heard the sound of thunder and Raiden appeared behind him, wounded and in need of assistance. He told Sub-Zero of the attack made by Quan Chi and Shinnok on the gods. He told him that he needed his help. He had agreed.

  
  


Now the tournament was over. Shinnok was again banished, along with his armies, and Sub-Zero could get back to what he started at.

  
  


"...brother..." he whispered.

  
  


He had stopped in front of his room. Not his room, but HIS room. His brothers. He cautiously entered. The room was in shambles. There was a trunk with a dragons head carved into the top. Right where he had left it when Rayden had showed up. He moved to the trunk, bent to his knees and opened it. There were many things in the trunk. Photos, notes, books, weapons, a ninja costume (a newer one, made before the clan was destroyed. His brother took the other one to the first Tournament, where he disapeared), some money, a Sub-Zero doll (?), pictures of the other lin Kuei Members, and some other random trinkets. He stared at one of the pictures. It was of his brother and two other Lin Kuei members. 

  
  


Sektor and Cyrax.

  
  


The three ninjas had their arms draped over each other's shoulders. Before they were "automated" (it's a long story that I'll assume you already know), Sektor and Cyrax were his brothers best friends. Sub-Zero had been hunted by the two cyber ninjas during the third tournament. But they weren't the only cyber ninjas. There had been a third:

  
  


Smoke.

  
  


The next picture showed two younger ninjas. One was himself. The other was Smoke. After the third tournamenet, Sub-Zero had defeated the other two cyber ninjas (Sektor was destroyed while Cyrax was reprogamed to destroy his programmers. Cyrax was later discovered to help in the fight against Shinnok) and helped Smoke too remember his humanity. But it was believed at the time that the automation process was irreversible, and Smoke had vanished and hadn't been seen since. That was a regret that Sub-Zero could not change. 

  
  


Sub-Zero removed his brothers ice wand and placed it back in his brothers trunk. It had protected him during the tournament, but it just didn't feel right using it now that the threat of Shinnok was over. He lifted himself up from his position on the floor and removed his mask. He let it drop to the ground. He wouldn't need it anymore. He closed and locked his brothers trunk. Focusing his inner "Chi" he summoned his power of cold and froze the trunk, thus perserving it in a deep freeze. All he had left was the ninja uniform from the fourth tournament (now minus mask). It would be enough for where he was going. He would find his brother...If it was the last thing he did.

  
  


Sub-Zero left his brothers quarters and walked down the hallway leading to the exit. He was finished here, there was no longer any need to stay here. Other than the trunk, there was nothing that concerned him. He was passing another hallway when he heard a noise. He froze instantly. He didn't even breath. He waited a minute longer when he didn't hear it anymore. What had it been??? He started walking when the noise repeated itself. This time he ran back to the hallway, and entered a battle stance. He began to edge down the hallway. When the noise came again it was closer: In a room two doors down. This time a voice, barely a wisper, accompanied the noise.

  
  


"Help me..."

  
  


No...it was impossible, It was beyond belief, it was:

  
  


"BROTHER!!!"

  
  


Chapter 3: Allies

  
  


Sub-Zero sprinted to the door, a million questions flooding his brain in the single second it took to reach it. He noticed that a hole had been blown through the wall so instead of wasting a second on the door he lept through the hole. The inner chamber was where the Lin Kuei Grandmaster's throne had used to be. Like the rest of the HQ, it was totaled. 

  
  


"BROTHER?!?" Sub-Zero asked shocked at the fact that not only had he heard his brothers voice, but also that the room was empty. He began to approach the center of the room when he heard it again. This time, Sub-Zero was sure that it was coming from right in front of him.

  
  


"Help me...brother...," The voice began to change into one of pure hatred, "I WANT YOU!!!" 

  
  


An erie green light began to condense in the center of the room, right in front of Sub-Zero who backflipped away and landed in a fighting stance, Mist radiating off of him. The light began to take the shape of a figure, one Sub-Zero recognized and hated. But how??? He was sure the sorcerer was defeated!!!

  
  


"YOU!!!" Sub-Zero shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SORCERER??? WERE YOU NOT BANISHED???"

  
  


Quan Chi stepped out of the portal as it closed. He had Shinnok's staff in one hand. The amulet on top was glowing. He had never seen it do that before. The Sorcerer smiled and responded:

  
  


"Like I was saying, I want you.....or more accurately your services."

  
  


Sub-Zero snarled "You can burn in hell if you think I'll help you."

  
  


"Oh but you will help me," Quan Chi smiled, "if you ever want to see your brother again."

  
  


"What?" Sub-Zero was clearly shaken, the mist around his body getting thicker. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING DEMON???"

  
  


"What I'm saying is that if you join me, I'll give you the one thing you want more than anything else in the world: Your brother." Quan Chi stated.

  
  


Sub-Zero was enraged at the thought. "NEVER!!!"

  
  


Sub-Zero launched himself at the demon with a flying kick. Quan Chi stepped out of the way and threw a punch with his right hand which 

Sub-Zero blocked with his left (hand) and countered with a roundhouse. The sorcer ducked under Sub-Zero's kick and delivered a sweep kick that brought Sub down on his back. He quickely flipped back up and launched an all out attack of punches and kicks against Quan Chi, who managed to dodge every one. Finally, Quan Chi lifted his staff and a green blast from the amulet struck Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero was thrown into Grandmasters old throne which shattered upon impact, sending dust and rubble everywhere. 

  
  


"Perhaps you didn't quite grasp my offer," Quan Chi stated, "if you don't except, I'll KILL YOUR BROTHER!!!"

  
  


Sub-Zero Froze at hearing this. Obviously, this sorcerer must think that he's crazy. What's he have to back this up??? Would I join him for my brothers safety??? What about Shinnok??? Something was way off, But his brother is all that matters. Sub-Zero would trade the Earth Realm to see him again. Is that what the sorcerer wanted??? The Earth Realm???

  
  


" What proof do you have saying that my brother is in your possession???" Sub-Zero asked.

  
  


Quan Chi lifted his staff and a green light enveloped the room. A figure emerged from the light. Torn, bruised, and battered: The figure was wearing a Lin Kuei uniform. His Brothers uniform. The figure removed it's mask. It was indeed his brother. Suddenly the Figure and the glow vanished. Sub-Zero was speechless.

  
  


"WHERE IS HE???" Sub-Zero snarled.

  
  


Quan Chi smiled.

  
  


Chapter 4: Assassination

  
  


Major Jackson Briggs, Jax to his friends, strolled down the dark alleys leading to his apartment in Manhattan. He could've taken a more direct route, but the alleys would get him home faster. Besides: he hated crowds. He had been on a "vacation of sorts" ever since he helped Fujin and the Earth Warriors defeat Shinnok and regain control of the Realm known as Edenia. He didn't like that his superiors had taken him off active duty, but he was grateful for the time alone. He had to think...and mourn. They had been so close (him and his partner) to completing the task that they had worked on ever since they had first met. There was only one member of the Black Dragon left, and him and Sonya Blade were going to take him down, just like Kano. Even though he tried so hard to forget it, the memory would not leave him.

  
  


Jarek. Sonya. The Cliff.

  
  


If only he had gotten there sooner!!! When he had arrived, Sonya was dead, pulled off the cliff by Jarek. All that was left for Jax was revenge. When he had found Jarek, he had perfprmed a fatality on him by dropping him over the cliff. He had gotten his revenge. What was left now???

  
  


Jax turned a corner, and stopped. In front of him, his vision was obscured by fog or mist, he wasn't quite sure. He was suddenly over come by a very dark, ominous feeling that he was not alone in the alley. He almost considered turning around and going back the other way. 

  
  


"Snap out of it Major." He told himself outloud, "If you can defend the Earth Realm from the likes of Shinnok, a couple of homeless people wandering around in mist shouldn't bother you."

  
  


Jax began to walk forward again, when the mist slowly and very silently, parted. In it's place was a figure, enshrouded in a cloak that did not reveal his face. Jax got the impression the figure was very fast and strong. The stranger lifted the hood, revealing a face he knew very well. A red slash ran the length above and below his right eye.

  
  


"SUB-ZERO!!!" Jax shouted.

  
  


He walked over to his friend that had fought beside him in past Mortal Kombat's. Jax was practically beaming. After the last Mortal Kombat, 

Sub-Zero had mysteriously disappeared, not sharing in the Earth Warriors victory. He didn't even know about Cyrax!!! Or for that matter, Sektor. When Jax had first seen Cyrax and Sektor, the two were cyborg assains that had been programmed to hunt down and kill Sub-Zero. Jax had thought them destroyed, but Cyrax had showed up during the fourth tournament with his humanity once again restored. The only thing was that he was stuck in his Cyborg body. After the tournament, Jax had taken Cyrax to a lab where he thought he could reverse the process. It had worked, if only for a brief second. Before Cyrax (His real name is Akira) could celebrate at the fact that he was human again, Sektor showed up and destroyed the lab, killing Cyrax in the process. He had nearly succeded in getting Jax as well. Sektor had vanished during the explosion that had killed Cyrax. 

  
  


Jax reached Sub-Zero and happily shook his friends hand. Sub-Zero had a sad sorta smile on his face. Wonder what that's about??? Jax pushed the thought aside quickly.

  
  


"What's up bro??? You missed everything!!! After the tournament--" Jax began.

  
  


"Hold up Jax." Sub-Zero stated. "I'm here on business."

  
  


"Really," Jax stated. "What type of business???"

  
  


Sub-Zero, visibly uncomfortable, replied "I need your help."

  
  


Jax's smile faded. Sub-Zero didn't usually act this way. "What's wrong" Jax asked. 

  
  


Sub-Zero placed his hand on Jax's shoulder and, with a look of regret, replied "I'm sorry my friend."

  
  


Before Jax could say anything, the hand on his shoulder got colder, so cold in fact, that his shoulder got colder. Then his left arm and upper left shoulder froze in ice. The process had taken less than a second. Sub-Zero kicked Jax in the head, sending him flying. 

  
  


"Wh...what are...you..." Jax stamered, the ice numbing his senses.

  
  


Sub-Zero's reply was to grab Jax's chin with his arm.

  
  


"Forgive me." Sub-Zero said.

  
  


With that, Sub-Zero jerked his arm upward, ripping Jax's spine and skull out of his body. Jax was dead. There was no turning back now. 

  
  


Sub-Zero looked up at the sky and sighed.

  
  


"It has begun..."

  
  


Chapter 5: A New Threat

  
  


The Earth Warriors stood shocked at what they had just heard, although Liu Kang and Johnny Cage still didn't believe it. Jax was dead??? The hell???

  
  


Fujin, the new Protector Of The Realm Of Earth, was trying to calm everyone down. He had summoned everyone to the Temple Of Elder Gods when he had discovered that his warriors were turning up dead. 

  
  


"LISTEN!!!" Fujin commanded. "Now...Jax, and Kung Lao are indeed dead."

  
  


"WHO IS THE ONE RESPONSIBLE!!!" This from Kai, a friend of Liu Kang's.

  
  


Fujin looked at the young warrior impatiently. "I do not know. The attacker is very adept at hiding. The only clue is that both warriors were partially frozen."

  
  


The thought occured to everyone at the same time. There was only one ice elemental. Could it be??? They immediately discarded the thought.

  
  
  
  


Fujin again spoke up. "I know what your thinking. And I have been unable to locate Sub-Zero anywhere in Earth Realm. It's as though he never existed."

  
  


Kitana then walked into the room. She had left to see if any of her servants could locate Sub-Zero in Edenia. When she realized all eyes were on her, she hung her head in defeat.

  
  


They were in the highest tower of the temple, where the Elder Gods stayed. Since most of the Gods were destroyed in the attack by Shinnok, There were now only three Elder Gods left. One was Rayden. The only other God, besides the Elders, was Fujin. The temple was guarded by about 200 fighting monks/warriors from the Temple Of The Order Light. They are all that is left from Shinnoks attack. Them and the Earth Warriors, who at this moment, appear to be targeted for assassination.

  
  


Rayden, who was witnessing the conversation, spoke up. "Sub-Zero has been my aide for a long time now. You should not doubt him. I have faith in his abilities. I also mourn for his older brother. If I remember correctly, his brother was killed in battle by Noob Saibot and Quan Chi when he tried to infiltrate the Netherrealm."

  
  


Everyone was shocked and saddened to hear this, but if Rayden had faith in Sub-Zero, they decided that they should too.

  
  


Suddenly the temple began to shake. There was the sound of thunder in the distance. Everyone ran out into the hallway to look out of the palace windows. What they saw shocked them all. An army (hundreds upon hundreds) of black, armor clad, Ninjas were attacking the temple with every type of sword, spear, dagger, and chain know to man (and in this case God as well). The ninjas had glowing, blue eyes: They were from the Netherrealm. On a cliff above the ninjas (who were now engaged in battle with the Monks) four figures, obviously the leaders of the attackers, looked on. They were recognized as fighters in past Mortal Kombat tournaments.

  
  


Noob Saibot. The one who was apparently leading the ninjas. He himself was also dressed like the ninjas.

  
  


Scorpion. All recognized the undead warrior who had wanted Sub-Zero's blood since the first tournament.

  
  


Reptile. The warrior who served Shang Tsung and Shao Khan without hesitation. He was wearing his old ninja costume.

  
  


Sektor. One of three cyber ninjas programmed to hunt down Sub-Zero during the third tournament. What was he doing here???

  
  


Suddenly, two figures stepped up behind Noob Saibot. One was instantly recognized as Quan Chi, Arch Sorcerer to Shinnok. He had Shinnoks amulet on a staff. The other was in a cloak that covered all physical features.

  
  


Quan Chi took position in front of his "generals" so that his voice could be heard by all: "STEP FORTH...OPPONENTS!!!" 

  
  


Meanwhile, Inside the temple, The mortals were preparing to join the battle when Fujin stopped them. 

  
  


"There is no need for all of us to go," He said. "The Elders and myself will deal with this threat. I know not how Quan Chi and this army from the Netherrealm appeared, but there is no reason to endanger you all. You four are the last remaining Earth Warriors. Until I can find more, you are all I have."

  
  


With that, Fujin vanished (as did the Elder's).

  
  


Outside, the four Gods confronted this new threat to Earth Realm. Rayden was face to face with Quan Chi. 

  
  


Rayden's voice Boomed across the battlefield: "HOW HAS IT COME TO PASS THAT YOU ARE HEAR SORCERER??? AS I RECALL, YOU AND SHINNOK WERE BANISHED FROM THIS REALM, AS WAS SHINNOKS ARMY."

  
  


Quan Chi smiled and then answered with just as much force as Rayden: "THIS IS MY ARMY ELDER GOD, NOT SHINNOKS!!! SHINNOK IS NO LONGER A CONCERN TO YOU, FOR I HAVE REMOVED HIM FROM THE PLAYING FIELD...PERMANENTLY!!! AS YOU EARTHLINGS SAY: THIS IS AN ALL NEW BALL GAME!!!"

  
  


With that, Quan Chi let loose a blast of energy with his amulet that could have surpassed every blast ever used by Rayden combined (with ten times as much force). Rayden was incinerated instantly, all that was left was a smoking skeleton. Quan Chi glared at the other Gods.

  
  


"NOW IS A TIME OF FEAR!!!" He stated. "WITH THIS AMULET, EVEN ELDER GODS CAN FALL BEFORE ME!!! YOUR PRECIOUS RAYDEN CANNOT BE RESURECTED!!!"

  
  


Fujin was in shock. His brother was dead, incenerated to a smoking skeleton. Eleder gods cannot die, are not supposed to die. The body they take on is only a physical manifestation, an Elders soul/spirit is eternal. Usually, An Elder can resurect himself but that hadn't happened during the last attack. Now he knew why it hadn't. Thinking quickly, Fujin pushed aside the thoughts of his brother and took action, speaking to the Elders in such a tone that he would've been severely reprimanded had it not been under the circumstances. 

  
  


"GET TO SAFETY IN THE TOWER AND PROTECT THE MORTALS!!!"

  
  


With that the Elders disipatated back into their chambers, and Fujin launched himself at the sorcerer. It was a battle he would not win.

  
  


Chapter 6: Chaos

  
  


Inside the temple, the mortals were all inside the armory getting weapons. Screw what Fujin had said. They may be the last Earth Warriors, but they were just that: Earth's Warriors. If the Earth was at stake, then they were going to do something about it. They were startled when the voice of one of the Elders came from behind them.

  
  


"YOU MUST LEAVE HERE AT ONCE!!!" He said.

  
  


Johnny Cage was disgusted. "We're going to fight pal!!! We have some say in this Realm too you know!!!"

  
  


The Elder God was panicked. "YOU DON"T UNDERSTAND!!! RAYDEN IS DEAD!!!"

  
  


That got the Earth Warriors attention. They all gasped "WHAT!!!"

  
  


Liu Kang was the first to speak in the awkward silence that followed.

  
  


"H...How is that..." He started, but the Elder cut him off: "THERE IS NO TIME!!! YOU MUST LEAVE!!!"

  
  


Kai wasn't taking this. "If Rayden's dead then you're STILL going to need help!!!"

  
  


This time, Kitana jumped in. "All of you were responsible for keeping my Realm of Edenia safe. I will gladly fight along side you."

  
  


Johnny Cage joined in now. "If we're going to do this, it'll be for Rayden!!!"

  
  


Upon hearing this, Liu Kang was all for the idea. "FOR RAYDEN!!!" He screamed.

  
  


As one, all the Earth Warriors (much to the Elder's dismay) responded "FOR RAYDEN!!!"

  
  


The Earth Warriors grabbed their weapons, and headed out to the battle field. Upon reaching their destination, they were dismayed to to see that among the 200 priest of the Order Of Light. Only ten were in sight. Those ten were quickly overwhelmed by the shadow ninjas. Liu Kang drew his curved dragon sword, and as he did so the other Earth Warriors grabbed their weapons. He was still shocked to hear about Rayden, but if the Elders said something, Liu would believe them. 

  
  


"COME ON COWARDS!!! Come get what you deserve..." Liu said in a low snarl.

  
  


The ninjas turned their heads toward Liu, who assumed a battle stance with his sword displayed in front of him. He quickly surveyed the battle field. There was rubble and bodies everywhere. There were scattered fires and the area was filled with the sound of swords and screams. It was a nightmarish land. The ninjas were just standing there. They were looking right at him...no....PAST HIM!!! Liu rolled forward at the exact time a sword landed right where he had been moments before. The owner, Noob Saibot, Quickly jumped in the air, flipped in front of Liu, turned around, and started attacking with a fury that Liu would never understand, knocking the sword from Liu's hand. For the first time since winning Mortal Kombat, Liu Kang feared for his life.

  
  


Johnny Cage was startled to see the black ninja known as Noob Saibot materialize behind Liu and attack him. He was just as startled when he realized that Noob had brought his friends with him. Sektor, Scorpion, and Reptile walked out from the shadows surrounding the cout yard. 

  
  


"Uh...Guys," Johnny started. "We've got company." 

  
  


The others had already noticed this and were preparing to attack this new threat. Johnny moved to confront Reptile. The two had met in the past and were bitter enemies. Reptile hissed at seeing his old foe in front of him. 

  
  


"You would have done well to sssssstay were it issss ssssafe human." Reptile stated.

  
  


"CAN IT GECKO BOY!!!" Johnny shouted. "LETS DO THIS!!!"

  
  


Reptile lept at him but johnny fell on his back and extended his feet to catch the serphent and send him flying past him. Flipping back to his feet, Johnny was surprised to see that Reptile had already recovered and was coming back. Without warning, Reptile got on all fours and crawled under Johnny making him drop his sword/bowie knife. When Johnny got back up, he realized that Reptile had pulled out a battle axe. He was also lucky enough to see Reptile use his "disappearing" trick. Johnny knew he was not going to like what was coming next. Sure enough, Johnny saw the Axe (It was visible) coming his way. He did a shadow kick but was disapointed when he realized that the axe had been thrown. That mistake cost Johnny. He could not avoid the axe and it buried itself in his right shoulder. Johnny's arm fell to the ground. When Johnny stopped screaming and opened his eyes he was greated with Reptile's palm in his face. Johnny's head snapped back, his nose broken. He stumbled some more when he saw Reptile spit his deadly acid at him. He jumped, tried to flip over, but the acid hit his legs. Johnny fell to the ground in pain. Reptile was walking over to him, His mask removed showing the evil creature within. 

  
  


"Not sssssso brave now are you?" Reptile asked mockigly.

  
  


Johnny didn't respond. He had noticed his sword a couple of feet away from him. He was trying to reach it before he died. He knew he was dying. He could feel it. He knew what death felt like because he had died before, at the hands of Shao Khan. He had been resurrected to fight in the fourth tournament. He snapped back to the present. He had to get that sword...

  
  


Reptile was almost apon him. His fingers grazed the handle. Almost.... 

  
  


"Sooooo long...human." 

  
  


Reptile opened his mouth to spit the deadly acid one last time but was halted as Johnny flung the newly acquired sword at him. The sword embedded itself in Reptiles skull. Reptiles lifeless body crumpled to the ground. It was the last image Johnny Cage saw before he died.

  
  


Kitana was also locked in the fight of her life, when she felt Johnny Cage die. She looked over toward him to see Reptiles dead body beside his own. 

  
  


"He died fighting..." She said to herself.

  
  


Her thoughts were interupted by a boot to the face from her attacker, Scorpion. 

  
  


"Come to me princess. Death is waiting..." He stated coldly.

  
  


With a look of honor, she replied: "If death awaits me, then you shall accompany me on my journey, demon!!!"

  
  


She and her attacker lept in the air and attacked each other with flying kicks. When they reached the ground. Kitana was dazed. Scorpion, however, looked like he could fight forever. She reached for her fan blades but didn't make it before Scorpion shot his palm spear at her. The creature followed her everywhere she went, until finally she was entangled in it, and could not escape. The creature bit, and held, her leg as Scorpion moved in for the kill.

  
  


"You cannot escape death princess." Scorpion stated as he removed his mask, revealing the skull underneath. "And I am he..."

  
  


Kitana screamed as Scorpion blasted her with "hell's fire" from inside his body. He retracted his palm creature before it was burned however. The burnt corpse of princess Kitana fell to the ground, as Scorpion laughed evily.

  
  


Kai was having difficulty with the one know as Sektor. The Cyborg was super fast and super strong. It fired missiles (homing missiles) from it's chest cavity. 

  
  


"What the hell are you???" Kai said to know one it particualr.

  
  


Sektor apparently didn't care about conversation as it did not respond to Kai's question. Instead it simply launched three more homing missiles at Kai. Kai flipped toward Sektor and laded on his (Sektors) shoulders. Before Sektor could grab him, Kai jumped behind the cyborg as the missiles hit HIM (sektor) and detonated!!! Kai had used the robots own weapons against him. Too bad he didn't have time to mourn the deaths of his comrades. He had to help Liu.

  
  


Liu Kang was alive when Kai had found him, but just barely (alive). The battle with Noob Saibot had severly weakend him. When asked where Noob was, Liu simply pointed to a burnt skeleton.

  
  


"Fireball?" Kai asked.

  
  


Liu nodded "yes" before he started to cough up more blood. Kai slung his friends arm over his shoulder and struggled to keep him upright as they walked back to the Temple of Elder gods. The sky had turned pitch black and lightning was becoming frequent. The battle had pretty much come and gone. There was still an occasional battle heard in the distance, but there were no threats visible. They suspected that everyone was dead except for maybe the Gods. They were about to enter the Temple when a figure in a Cloak stepped out form the doorway. Kai put Liu down and, exhaustedly, shifted into a fighting stance. Liu Kang looked on. The newcomer removed his hood...

  
  


"SUB-ZERO!!!" Liu and Kai both yelled happily. The Ice ninja eyed them warily before removing his cloak fully, revealing his blue and black ninja uniform. He spoke:

  
  


"Liu...Kai...a pleasure seeing you again." 

  
  


Both Kai and Liu were surprised by the ninjas dark tone. He sounded...different. They were even more surprised when Ice particles bagen forming around the ninjas body. Liu realized what was happening first.

  
  


"NO KAI WATCH OUT!!!" Liu shouted, but it was too late. Using his power, Sub-Zero put Kai in a deep freeze. Liu go to his feet. But Sub-Zero backhanded him and brought him back to the ground outcold (although Sub-Zero suspected he was dead). 

  
  


"Truly sorry Liu," The ninja said coldly. "But I have my own quest to follow, and it is on a different path than that of you." With that, the ninja slipped quietly back into the darkness. 

  
  


Meanwhile Quan Chi stood over the defeated Earth God Fujin. He raised his staff to the sky and a portal formed over the Elder God's Temple. He was finished here.

  
  


"YOUR GODS ARE DEAD AS ARE YOUR PRIESTS AND MONKS!!!" MY ARMY IS FINISHED HERE!!! AS IS YOUR TEMPLE!!!" He screamed to the defeated Fujin.

  
  


A beam of blinding light shot down from the portal and enveloped the castle. Then all hell broke lose. The temple exploded and the fire that followed spread (Think Independence Day) all the way to Quan Chi's overhang but did not go no further than the base of it. Fire was everywhere. 

  
  


"YOU ARE ALL FINISHED!!!"

  
  


Chapter 7: The Soloution

  
  


Liu Kang dreamed. He dreamt of Sub-Zero and Kitana and ,overall, death. He woke up in coomplete darkness. Where was he??? He remembered Sub-Zero freezing Kai and knocking him out cold. He remembered waking up to see the temple explode, and as it did it destroyed the frozen Kai. He remembered getting hit on the head. Liu Kang used all this information to piece together that he was buried underneath the rubble of the temple. That must have protected him from the fire, he thought. Even though he had been through hell, he felt stronger. Ammazing what a little rest would do to revitalize a person!!! He winced as a jolt of pain went through his left arm when he moved it. Broken. As were a couple of rigs and his ankle. He was cut in many, many places. But it wouldn't do him any good staying here. Summoning his chi, he launched a fireball at his prison of rubble. He crawled out of the hole and surveyed the wasteland. Everthing was scorched and small fires were burning in random places. 

  
  
  
  


"Well...damn..." He said to no one in particular.

  
  


He made his way to the area where Quan Chi had been. The coward and his army must have retreated. He was about to keep moving on until he heard a noise from underneath some rubble. It was a person. 

  
  


"Uhhhhhhh" The figure moaned.

  
  


Liu recognized the voice instantly. "FUJIN!!!" he shouted. He threw the debri off of the God and rested his head against a rock. From the looks of things, he would die very soon. 

  
  


"Liu...is that you???" The god asked. 

  
  


Liu nodded his head. "What happened to you???"

  
  


Fujin looked at Liu. "Sub-Zero..."

  
  


"THAT SON OF A--" Liu started but Fujin stopped him with a shake of his head.

  
  


"No... listen to me...Quan Chi is using him...for his own purposes" The God stammered. "Liu...I know...how...to...save him..." Fujin was running out of time. "Find his friend...Sm...Smo..."

  
  


"Smoke?" Liu tried to help.

  
  


Fujin nodded. "Find Smoke...He is the only...one..."

  
  


Liu was at a loss for words. Smoke was not one to side with just anybody. Could he trust him???

  
  


Liu finally spoke. "Wh...where is he..."

  
  


Fujin closed his eyes. "In...China...at the..Lin..."

  
  


Fujin spoke no more.

  
  


Liu was at a loss. Everyone he knew was now dead. He would have his revenge.

  
  


"SUB-ZERO" he screamed. "I'M COMING!!!"

  
  


Liu looked at the sky before adding: "And I won't be alone..."

  
  


Chapter 8: The Quest

  
  


(24 hrs. later)

  
  


Liu Kang stood in front of the Lin Kuei's old HQ. He knew of it's location through stories and tales passed down by the Shaolin monks. Of course, The map he found in the closest Shaolin Temple had helped a little also. He had a bandage wrapped around his chest but no casts. It turns out he wasn't as hurt as he thought. He was wearing his battle togs (The ones from Mortal Kombat 4). Sighing he enetered the HQ.

  
  


THIS IS USELESS!!! For the tenth time, Liu Kang had checked everyroom in this friggin pile of bricks. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of Smoke or anything that could point him in Smoke's general direction. In fact...He hadn't seen anything in this whole building that would even indicate that the Lin Kuei used cyborgs. Odd...

  
  


"Where in the hell could he be???" Liu asked outloud.

  
  


He was walking down what appeared to be the main hallway for what seemed like the hundredth time when he noticed that the walls suddenly changed. The walls were a dark blue but in one section, it appeared they were a different color. Like they had been cemented over, but not repainted. Liu touched the wall but jerked his hand back when he felt how cold it was. Like ice. SOMEONE had been before him. Liu thought about summoning his Chi but decided against it. Right now...he had to let some anger out.

  
  
  
  


With a battle cry, Liu Kang launched a dragon kick at the wall. Liu hit the wall hard and went through as though it were air. Landing on the other side, he realized that the wall was indeed made of ice. The hallway he was in was dark, lit occasionally by a spark from broken wires on the floor, walls, and ceiling. Liu ripped off his bandage and picked up a piece of debis from the floor. Wrapping the bandage around the wood, he lit it with his fireball thus creating a makeshift torch. 

  
  


"What do we have here..." Liu said as he made his way into the now lighted hallway.

  
  


The hallway had three openings. The closest was on Liu's right. The second closest was on Liu's left. The final on was straight ahead. Liu approached the first one (on his right.) Inside were three cylinders, Each could hold three full grown humans. The tanks were destroyed, as was the rest of the room.

  
  


"Must've been where the cyborgs were created." Liu said to himself.

  
  


He moved down to the next room. In this room there were computers lined up, side by side, against each wall. Liu walked inside and began inspecting all of the machines. He found one machine that had a row of switches. Beside each switch, was a label. They were:

  
  


"POWER"

"SECURITY"

"RESERVE"

"STATUS"

"LK'S"

"INTERCOM"

  
  


Liu flipped the one labled "power" and the lights in the hallway and rooms all flipped on. Next he flipped the one labeled "Security" and a computer turned on behind him. Sitting down at the computer, Liu read the screen. It was for the security cameras. The current cameras were destroyed so instead he selected "Playback" The computer's screen went snowy before it came back online, this time showing a video recorded before the cameras were non functional. It showed Sub-Zero battling Lin Kuei guards. Suddenly there is an explosion from somewhere off screen. The smoke clears, and Sub-Zero is now fighting Smoke (who is a purple cyborg). After a long time of fighting, Sub-Zero kicks Smoke who flys off screen. There is another explosion before the screen goes black.

  
  


"Hmmm."

  
  


Liu rewinds the tape to where Sub-Zero is fighting the guards, and zooms in on his face. He does not have a red slash across his eye. 

  
  


Sub-Zero's older brother.

  
  


Liu looks at the tapes date. Three days after Shao Khan was defeated in the third Mortal Kombat. 

  
  


"That explains why the wall was frozen." Liu thinks outloud. "He was making sure that no one would ever discover this place."

  
  


Liu got up from the computer and walked out of the room. He then walked. To the back of the hallway, to the last room. For some reasons, the lights were not on in this room, which was lit by an occasional spark in the darkness. As he walked closer he realized that the generator's must be stored in the back, but there was something obscuring hos view as he got closer, he realized that it was a person slumped against the generator. There was a Dent in the generator the size of Goro!!! When the next Spark flew from the darkness, there was just enough light to make out the figueres face.

  
  


The person was covered from head to toe in cybernetic armor, colored purple. He was a cyborg. More than that, he was Liu Kang's goal.

  
  


"SMOKE!!!"

  
  


Liu ran to the fallen cyber ninja and tried to find out how to activate him but to no avail. Sub-Zero's brother must have kicked Smoke into the generators, thus shorting out not only Smoke, but this section of the Lin Kuei HQ. 

  
  


Liu flipped a switsh on the back of the ninjas neck and for a brief second, Smoke's optical sensors (eye's) came on a dull red but cut off after a few seconds.

  
  


"There has to be a way to get you back online." Liu said to the noactivated ninja. 

  
  


With that, Liu sprinted back into the control room in hopes of finding something to help him get Smoke operational. He never saw Smokes optical sensors flare up a bright red. Never saw Smoke get up from his position on the ground. Never saw smoke start to walk after him.

  
  


"Found it!!!" Liu Kang grabbed some files on a counter and turned around to go back but was stopped as he ran right into Smoke, FULLY OPERATIONAL!!! 

  
  


"Uh..." Liu started, but was cut off by the cyborg:

  
  


"Threat to Lin Kuei." It said in a synthetic voice. "Eliminate."

  
  


"WAIT!!! WE'RE ON THE SAME--" But Liu could not finish his sentence before Smoke snagged him with a roundhouse that sent him through the wall in the control room, and out the other side into one of the main hallways. Liu grabbed his chin where he had been hit.

  
  


"DAMN!!! That hurt..." 

  
  


He jumped into a fighting stance as Smoke walked through the hole in the wall. Liu flinched as the compartment in Smoke's chest opened. Liu was expecting a missile or something similar. He wasn't expecting what came out though. A metal...Rod I guess you'd call it, shot out from the cavity in Smoke's chest, caught Liu in his (healing) ribs, sending him through another wall, this time landing in some sort of living quarters. Liu quickly surveyed the room. It was ransacked and there was a frozen chest in the corner. Before he could examine the rest of the room, Smoke walked through the wall. Not the hole, I mean THROUGH the wall. Liu launched at smoke with a bicycle kick, pinning Smoke against the other wall. Smoke threw a right handed punch, but Liu dodged it went behind Smoke. When Smoke whirled around, he was greeted by a fireball to the face that sent him flying into the ice chest which cracked a little. Liu jumped back into the air and came back down into Smoke's chest. The Impact shattered not only the ice covering the chest, but the chest itself. The contents exploded outward. Liu was backing off slowly. As Smoke was recovering he felt something under his fingers. He grabbed it and lifted it up to see. There were two people in the picture one he recognized.

  
  


"Sub-Zero. Rouge. Threat. Eliminate" It said in it's synthetic voice. 

  
  


He was about to discard the picture when he realized the other person was familiar. In some part of his memory banks he recalled voices, conversations, and battles. The other person was him. After a couple of minutes it all came back to him. After he had helped saved his friend Sub-Zero from Sektor and Cyrax, He was captured by the Lin Kuei. They tried to reprogram him. Sub-Zero's older brother had saved him, but not before the Lin Kuei had entered the commands they had wanted him to follow out. His thoughts were interupted as he noticed the person he had been fighting was still in a fighting stance. 

  
  


"Your...Liu...Liu Kang???" Smoke asked, his voice still synthetic but somehow not quite as threatening.

  
  


Liu let his guard down a little. "Um...u okay, buddy??? I mean...shouldn't I be running or....something???"

  
  


Liu swore he heard what could've been a laugh from the cyber ninja, before Smoke replied: "No. Everything is fine...for now..."

  
  


Liu wiped the sweat from his brow as Smoke got to his feet. He supposed now was as good a time as any to tell Smoke about recent events.

  
  


"Um Smoke...I got some bad news..." Liu started

  
  


(A little while later)

  
  


"And that pretty much sums things up." Liu concluded.

  
  


Smoke was watching Liu intently. "You...want me...to kill my best friend???" Smoke asked in disbelief.

  
  


"Screw your so called God Fujin, I'm not doing it." Smoke said.

  
  


Liu was desperate. He didn't expect this. 

  
  


"Not kill him. Stop him." Liu pleaded. 

  
  


"Look," Smoke started. "I'll help you, but NOTHING is to happen to Sub-Zero, YOU GOT THAT???"

  
  


Liu cringed, but was able too nod his head yes.

  
  


Suddenly, Smoke grabbed his head in severe pain.

  
  


"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed.

  
  


"Wh...What's wrong???" Liu asked offering assistance.

  
  


"It's...the...programming..." Smoke said through the intense pain. "The Lin Kuei...captured me...for..the sole purpose...of putting a sort of...mental barrier in my computer......core..." 

  
  


Liu was a little relunctant. "You want to say that in English???" Liu Asked.

  
  


His response was in the form of a scream: "IT MEANS THAT IF I EVER STRAY FROM MY PROGRAMMING, THE COMPUTER KICKS IN, TAKING OVER MY CONSCIENCE!!!"

  
  


Liu was a little skeptical at hear this. "You mean your computer will eventually take over again?" Liu asked.

  
  


Smoke nodded in intense pain. "WE...have to...REPROGRAM...it..."

  
  


A couple of minutes later, Smoke was coming out of one of the cylinders that housed the cyborgs. He was greeted by Liu Kang.

  
  


"Well???" Smoke asked, feeling a little better.

  
  


Liu sighed before he replied. "The Chip is in your brain. If we remove it surgically, It would fry your brain. If it deactivates, YOU will in turn deactivate. If I try to do anything to reprogram it shuts itself off, in turn shutting you off. The only thing I could do was halt the progress for a time." Liu said.

  
  


"How long do I have???" Smoke asked.

  
  


"I don't know. It could be last a year, it could last a couple of seconds." Liu stated.

  
  


Smoke made no visible reactions at hearing this. He simply pointed North and said: "There's a secret portal to the Netherrealm in that direction. The Lin Kuei discovered it when they were just a small band of thieves. We can use it to reach Sub-Zero."

  
  


They started walking in the direction that Smoke had just indicated when Liu asked:

  
  


"You will tell me if you start to feel funny...right???"

  
  


Chapter 9: Final Kombat

  
  


"They are coming...As you have predicted" Quan Chi said to the figure in the portal. 

  
  
  
  


"GOOD" The figures voice boomed. "SEE TO IT THAT THEY DO NOT SURVIVE. I'M SENDING MY AFFILIATE TO JOIN YOU. HE HAS JUST RETURNED FROM A...VACATION...OF SORTS."

  
  


Quan Chi nodded his agreement. "The sorcerer???" he asked. 

  
  


The voice again boomed. "YES."

  
  


A portal opened up beside Quan Chi and a hooded figure stepped through. 

  
  


Quan Chi despised the man that now stood beside him, but dare not show his displeasure to the man he was speaking too. 

  
  


The figure removed his hood and together Quan Chi and Shang Tsung raised their arms and said as one:

  
  


"ALL HAIL KHAN!!!"

  
  


In the portal, Shao Khan was pleased...

  
  


Meanwhile, in a newly opened portal that connects to the Netherrealm, Smoke and Liu Kang have finally arrived.

  
  


Smoke surveyed the area. He still felt normal...sorta. He could feel a throbbing pain in the back of his head.

  
  


"Well...This place makes Outworld look like Hawaii..." Liu Kang stated. 

  
  


"Let's keep moving" Smoke replied. He didn't feel like talking. It only made the pain worse.

  
  


Back in the Netherpalace:

  
  


"I AM NOT THE ONE WHO LOST TO A MORTAL TSUNG!!!" Screamed Quan Chi.

  
  
  
  


"WELL AT LEAST I WASSN'T STUPID ENOUGH TO BRIBE A SPECTER LIKE SCORPION TO ENTER THE FOURTH TOURNAMENT!!!" Shang screamed.

  
  


"IT WORKED DIDN'T IT!!!" Quan Chi screamed. "ENOUGH CHATTER!!! You would do well not to underestimate me Tsung. I am more powerful than you could ever dream. NOW...to business...SCORPION!!!" Quan Chi screamed.

  
  


The black, yellow clad ninja know as Scorpion stepped out of a portal. He walked toward Quan Chi and bowed in order to indicate his obedience to his master. Quan Chi nodded, pleased with Scorpion's actions. 

  
  


"Rise warrior." Quan Chi commanded.

  
  


Scorpion rose to his feet.

  
  


"You are to be rewarded for your actions in the battle against the Elder Gods. For your action you will receive the peace you deserve, You may kill him now!!!" Quan Chi said.

  
  


Scorpion didn't quite grasp what Quan Chi had said. "WHAT!!!"

  
  


Suddnely Scorpion froze as a blast of ice from Sub-Zero struck him in the back. Quan Chi pointed his amulet at the Ice statue, and a green fireball shot out and destroyed Scorpion. 

  
  


Quan Chi began to laugh manically when all of a sudden he was cut off by a scream. Looking up to a Ledge in the cave wall, he saw some sort of smokey mist coming from the ledge. There was another scream and the mist was pierced by one of his shadow ninjas, who was at that moment falling to his doom. Another figure flipped through the Smoke and landed on his feet. The Smoke seemed to follow the figure as he flipped. The figure was a cyborg, much like Sektor.

  
  


"Ahhh...Smoke I presume!!!" Quan Chi said with a delighted smile.

  
  


Smoke was not in the mood for talk. The pounding in his head was worse. "Where is my friend???" Smoke asked in a cyborg voice.

  
  


"HERE!!!" was the reply that greeted Smoke.

  
  


When Smoke turned around, he was greeted by his friend, Sub-Zero. Sub Looked like death. He was paler than Smoke remembered him. 

  
  


"Sub-Zero, let's get out of here!!!" Smoke said.

  
  


Sub-Zero had a sly smile on his face. "No," Sub-Zero snarled. "Who is this WE??? "

  
  


Smoke was confused. "Sub, lets go..." The pain in his head was getting worse. 

  
  


Sub-Zero spoke again. "No...Let's FIGHT!!!"

  
  


Sub-Zero lept at Smoke with a flying kick to the head that smoke was lucky enough to dodge. Unfortunately, Smoke was not lucky enough to dodge the leg sweep, that took him to the ground. Smoke was at a loss for words.

  
  


"WHY??? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS??? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT QUAN CHI IS USING YOU???" Smoke pleaded.

  
  


"YOU ARE A FOOL!!!" Sub-Zero announced. "DO YOU THINK THAT I AM STUPID ENOUGH TO FALL FOR A HOLOGRAM!!! I KNOW VERY WELL THAT MY BROTHER IS DEAD AND I KNOW THAT IT WAS QUAN CHI WHO WAS PARTIALLY RESPONSIBLE!!! I JOINED HIM BECAUSE OF THE POWER!!! I REALIZED THAT I WOULD HAVE A BETTER CHANCE OF KILLING HIM AND STEALING HIS All POWERFUL AMULET!!! JOIN ME SMOKE!!! WE COULD RULE THE REALMS AS WE SEE FIT!!!"

  
  


Smoke was devastated. He flipped to his feet and launched a fullout attack against Sub-Zero. Finishing his volley with a roundhouse to Sub-Zero's face, that knocked the ice elemental out cold.

  
  


"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The pain in Smoke's head had returned.

  
  


"LIU KANG!!! I DON"T HAVE MUCH LONGER I CAN FEEL IT!!!" Smoke shouted. 

  
  


Liu was still on the ledge that Smoke had descended from, fighting off shadow ninja, after shadow ninja when he heard smokes cry. 

  
  


"I'M A LITTLE BUSY SMOKE!!! HOLD ON A WHILE LONGER!!!" Liu shouted.

  
  


He had just defeated the last of the shadow ninjas when Quan Chi teleported in front of him.

  
  


"Welcome to your destiny..." The sorcerer sneered.

  
  


Liu glanced down at Smoke. They were in trouble. Liu turned to face his opponent and shifted into a battle stance, as did Quan Chi. After a moments hesitation, the two warriors ran at each other with punches and kicks, fireballs and flaming skulls, however, the outcome was never in question. Quan Chi pointed his staff at Liu Kang, who was hit by the newly created fireball that had just emerged from Quan Chi's staff. Liu fell off the ledge, to the ground far below. He broke through Quan Chi's throne, a piece of it impaling him in the chest. Liu died instantly. Up on the ledge, Quan Chi was laughing maniacally when, from out of nowhere, Smoke shows up , landing a dropkick on the vile sorcerer. The two were now locked in Mortal Kombat. On the ground far below, Sub-Zero was coming too. He looked at the ledge where Smoke and Quan Chi were fighting. Gathering all his strength, he willed himself up the path that would lead him to their battle.

  
  


Shang Tsung was worried. He knew that this...this... "Alliance" between Quan Chi And Shao Khan was going to end soon. He was leaving. And with that, Shang Tsung quietly faded into the shadows.

  
  


Up on the cliff, Smoke was lying face up on the ground, dangerously close to falling over the cliff. Quan Chi stood over him, a look of triumph on his face.

  
  


"And now cyborg...YOU DIE!!!" Quan Chi screamed.

  
  


Quan Chi pointed his staff at Smoke but before he could fire his blast, There was the sound of Ice and the next thing Smoke knew, the ground below Quan Chi was frozen and Quan Chi Could not hold his balance. Slipping and sliding, Quan chi turned just in time to see Sub-Zero spear him....before they BOTH went over the ledge. Smoke rolled on his stomach and looked over the ledge just in time to see both fighters impact on the ground below. 

  
  


"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Smoke screamed. 

  
  


He got to his feet and flipped down to their level. The pain in his head was about to blow his top off. As he knelt by Sub-Zero, he never noticed Quan Chi crawling towards his staff that had landed on the other side of the room. Smoke lifted his friends head. Sub-Zero would not survive. Smoke quickly stood and ejected his chest bombs (that promptly spread out across the throne room) before knelling back down to his friends level.

  
  


"Thank you my friend." Smoke said in his cybernetic voice, now with a bit of force added to it. 

  
  


After coughing up some blood, Sub-Zero responded. "I owe you an apology. I...I was in the Lin Kuei HQ...Looking for my brother...when I met up with Quan Chi...He told me he knew my brothers wereabouts...and that if I...were to join...him...he'd take me to him...I accepted his offer and assassinated the Earth Warriors... After the attack on the Gods Temple, he used the amulet to hypnotize me... I'm sorry... for...everything..."

  
  


Biting back a scream smok replied: "Think nothing of it...Sub-Zero...my program is kicking in...you must freeze me so I do not escape the blast."

  
  


"Blast...what...what blast..." Sub-Zero asked Smoke.

  
  


"My chest bombs." Smoke replied.

  
  


"WHAT...Those...are supposed to be powerful enough...to destroy a...planet" Sub-Zero stated.

  
  


"Exactly. There is no time, FREEZE ME!!!" Smoke screamed. 

  
  


Sub-Zero was unaware of any programing, but if his friend wished that he was frozen, Sub-Zero would grant it. With Sub-Zero's last strength, he froze Smoke. When Smoke was covered from head to toe in ice, Sub-Zero passed away. He missed seeing Smoke's optical sensors flare red (indicating his programming had commenceed), missed the bombs computer voice counting down the last twenty seconds, and missed Quan Chi scrmabling toward his staff.

  
  


When Quan Chi DID reach his staff, he was disdained to see that the amulet was missing.

  
  


"WHAT!!! NOOOO!!! WHO...WHERE..." But Quan Chi stopped when he heard the computer voice.

  
  


"5...4...3...2...1..."

  
  


Quan Chi realized right then that one of the bombs was less than an inch away from his face. 

  
  


"Oh damn..."

  
  


And then the world lit up, and Quan Chi no longer cared about the amulet or anything else.

  
  


Chapter 10: Aftermath

  
  
  
  


Shao Khan had been wise to impersonate the warrior "Reiko" during the fourth Mortal Kombat Tournament. Shao Khan was also very pleased with the way things had went with Quan Chi. When Smoke's "World Bombs" went off, it did not destroy the world( it simply killed it's inhabitants) for the Netherrealm was already made of fire and brimstone. Plus all of Earth's warriors and Gods and order of light monks were dead. It was a glorious day indeed!!!

  
  


" SHANG TSUNG!!!" Shao Khan called out. The sorcerer emerged from the shadows holding a black cloth. "DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING FOR ME???" Shao Khan asked. With that, Shang Tsung removed the cloth from his possession and handed it's contents over to Lord Khan. The only thing that stopped him from conquering Earth Realm was a closed portal.

  
  


As Shao Khan lifted Quan Chi's amulet over his head, he realized that th portal would not be closed for long................ 

  
  
  
  


END

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
